


The Blissfulness of Candor

by lexus_grey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke and Bellamy are bros, F/F, F/M, Hand Job, Luna gives Bellamy a hand job in the girls' bathroom, Weed Smoking, consensual spanking of a 23-year-old female, it feels weird calling it a modern au since technically it's going backward in time, more tags added as I update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexus_grey/pseuds/lexus_grey
Summary: Clarke and her friends get kicked out of the dorms over summer vacation so Clarke convinces them all to come stay with her at her mom's.





	1. Chapter 1

"Clarke?"

"Hey Mom... me and a few friends need a place to crash for a couple days, is that okay?"

Abby was shocked to see her daughter on her doorstep with a group of girls and... one guy? "Come in, we can talk inside," she said warily, eyeing the young people as they all filed inside after Clarke.

Clarke closed the door behind everyone and turned to give her mom a hug. "How've you been? Sorry I haven't called this month but it was just finals, which I'm sure you know since you went to college AND med school, and anyway I was crazy studying, but I'm here now so... surprise, I guess..."

Abby hugged her back tightly and kissed her forehead. "I'm fine... glad to hear you studied so hard." She lowered her voice and asked, "is the guy your boyfriend?"

"No, no, just a friend, swear," Clarke promised. "So can we stay? Just a few days..."

"Of course, honey. Just keep it down after I go to bed, okay?"

"Totally." She turned to her friends who were all hovering awkwardly. "Guys, this is my mom, Abby Griffin. Mom, this is Octavia, Lexa, Raven, and Bellamy."

"I think we met once before, didn't we?" Abby asked Raven, shaking everyone's hands with a smile.

"Sure did," Raven said with a wink. "Last year when Clarke made the mistake of taking up cheerleading and you came to one of her games. I was the loud, obnoxious one yelling inappropriate things at the cheerleaders."

"Right," Abby said with a little snort, unable to contain it. "You could've used a mouthful of soap," she teased.

"Ay, Mami," Raven gasped, putting a hand to her heart and feigning offense. "You wound me."

"You wounded my ears," Abby retaliated with a smirk.

"Raven, quit flirting with Clarke's mom," Octavia mumbled, elbowing the older girl in the ribs.

"What are the rules of the house, Mrs. Griffin?" Bellamy finally spoke up.

"No underage drinking, first of all... if any of you are under twenty-one."

Octavia grudgingly raised her hand. "Twenty."

"I appreciate the honesty," Abby said, impressed. "No smoking inside, no drugs, nothing illegal, etc. Help yourself to any food, drinks, blankets, whatever you need, but stay out of my purse if you see it laying around. If you're in desperate need of money, ask, but don't ever go in my purse."

Horrified, Clarke covered her face with her hands. "Mom! No one's going to steal money out of your purse! Oh my God."

Her friends all snickered.

"Clarke will show you which rooms you can sleep in, and I prefer you to sleep on the sofa, young man, though I won't demand it. You are all adults, so to speak. We have cable and internet, Clarke can give you the wifi info, and other than that, just keep it down after I'm in bed. I'm a doctor and I work early in the mornings. Sound reasonable?"

"More than reasonable, Dr. Griffin," Bellamy said agreeably. "Thank you for letting us stay here."

"And if we break your rules?"

Clarke shot a glare at Raven. Of course Raven would have to be a smart ass.

Abby just raised an eyebrow and chuckled as she moved past Raven toward her bedroom. "Good night, kids."

"You're going to bed already?" Raven asked, eyes wide. "It's barely past eight o'clock!"

"Like I said, I work early in the mornings. I have to be at the hospital at five am. Not that I need to justify myself to a twenty-one year old."

"I'm twenty-three, thanks," Raven corrected her, blowing a kiss at Abby.

"Regardless, I expect a little more respect," Abby said pointedly, fixing Raven with a look before waving to the rest of the group and disappearing down the hallway on the other side of the kitchen.

Once her mom was out of earshot, Clarke turned to Raven. "You're a fucking asshole."

"Blah, blah, blah."

Lexa ground her teeth silently, wondering how she had let Clarke talk her into this little adventure. She was already miserable. "Which room's mine?" she said, a little harsher than she meant to.

"Come on, I'll show you," Clarke said, heading for the stairs.

\--

Once everyone had claimed rooms, except Bellamy who had agreed to sleep on the sofa, they all met back in the kitchen for something to eat.

"I vote we order a pizza," Octavia said, pulling out her cell phone. "What's good around here, Clarke?"

"Uh... lemme think... Uncle Buster's is pretty good."

"We have those near school. I want something different."

"Okay, how about Mambo's? They have New York style."

"Great," Octavia said, licking her lips and pulling up Google Maps to get the phone number for Mambo's.

"Where's the bathroom?" Raven asked suddenly in the middle of Octavia's phone call.

"Shut up!" Octavia hissed, smacking her friend on the arm, then went back to ordering their pizza.

Clarke pointed down the hall and Raven got up, leaving the group. She found it easily and locked the door behind her, opening the window and taking her pipe out of her jacket pocket. It had been a long drive and Lexa wouldn't let anyone smoke in the car, and now they couldn't smoke at Clarke's house, either. So a few quick puffs in the bathroom was all she was gonna get until tomorrow when they went out somewhere. Preferably without Lexa.

Flicking her mini torch lighter, she inhaled as much as she could, trying not to choke as she held it in, then exhaled out the window. She repeated the action a few times, and was about to put everything back in her pocket when a shrill beeping filled the hallway beyond the door. "Fuck!" she cursed, shoving her lighter in her pants pocket and her pipe back in her jacket, hurriedly zipping it as she tried to fan any remaining smoke out the window.

Abby was out of bed in a flash, and of course she smelled marijuana immediately. She saw Clarke trying to climb on a chair to disable the smoke alarm, and Lexa, Octavia and Bellamy seated at the kitchen table. The bathroom door was closed, and a frown pulled her lips as she realized Raven had to be smoking in there. "Raven," she said, rapping sharply on the door just as Clarke got the alarm to silence and jumped down off of the chair she'd dragged into the hallway.

"I had no idea she was going to do that," Clarke offered as she wrangled the unruly chair back to the kitchen. "Sorry, Mom."

Abby nodded at her in understanding and knocked on the door again. "Raven, open the door, please." She thought it awfully generous of herself to say please.

"Uh, no, I'm good," Raven said, shutting the window and biting her lip, resolving to stay locked in the bathroom all night.

"I can pop that lock with a screwdriver in zero point five seconds," Abby let her know, and smirked as she heard the click of the lock and saw the door start to open.

Raven poked her head out looking sheepish. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it would set off the alarm and wake you up. I know you have to get up butt-ass early."

"Come out of the bathroom, please."

Raven slipped out and quickly shut the door behind her. She knew she was caught but leaving the door open would be overkill.

"Come with me, please."

Raven followed Abby down the hall and... into her bedroom? She looked around in awe. Dr. Griffin had a king-sized bed with one of those bed frames with four posts that you can drape a canopy over, but she didn't have a canopy. She had a huge tv mounted on the wall across from the bed, and the carpet was unbelievably soft - she could tell even with her boots on. "Oh shit, should I take my boots off?"

"No, it's fine," Abby shook her head. "Close the door, though."

Raven raised an eyebrow but complied, closing the door and slowly turning back to face Abby. "This is kind of awkward. I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Waking me up is the secondary issue, Raven. I listed what, three, maybe four rules? Most of them common courtesy. Did you find them unreasonable?"

"No..."

"Then do you find me unworthy of respect?"

"No, not at all, that has nothing to do with it," Raven said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Then why did you almost immediately disrespect me by using drugs in my house?"

"Jesus, Dr. Griffin, I'm sorry, okay? It's not like it was personal, like my aim in life is to disrespect you, so get off my case! If you want me to get the fuck out, just say so, and I'll go, but don't do this condescending 'you disrespected me' bullsh--" She stopped talking when a hand wrapped around her bicep and jerked her forward, into the older woman's space.

Face to face, Abby spoke in a hushed voice. "You will not use drugs in my house, and you will not speak to me like that, either, young lady," she warned. "Walk yourself over to my bed and bend over."

"Seriously, you're going to spank me?" Raven asked with a humorless laugh, bending over the bed and propping herself up on her elbows.

Abby ignored the question and issued a directive instead. "Take your pants down."

Raven snickered as she complied, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, pushing them down to her knees, then went back to being propped up on her elbows. "This is pointless. I'm twenty-three years old. I've had plenty of spankings, both punishments and otherwise."

Again Abby ignored the girl. "Underwear too."

Raven pushed her underwear down to join her jeans and once again returned to her elbows. "Really, you're wasting your time and energy. Are you really trying to set me straight or are you just pissed off?"

Abby chuckled softly and smirked, shaking her head. "Both. Mostly the first choice, but a little bit of the second." She stepped up behind Raven and slightly off to the side, landing a blow to one of Raven's cheeks, then the other.

Raven shut up quickly, turning her head toward the headboard, her face finally flushing with mild embarrassment. Showing off her ass was one thing, but having it actually smacked by her friend's hot mother was kind of something else.

Abby had to admit she was satisfied that the spanks had shut the girl up. She landed two more swats, and when Raven gave no further response, she began a rhythmic spanking, laying down slap after slap to a natural cadence, until Raven's backside was bright red and hot to the touch, and the girl started to squirm. "What are you feeling now?" she asked, taking a pause.

"Sore," Raven answered without a filter, before she could toughen up her response and lie, and pretend it didn't hurt.

"Anything else?" Abby further inquired.

"No..." What else was she supposed to be feeling?

"Hmm..." Abby said thoughtfully, laying her left hand on Raven's back, then started up the spanking again. This time she waited until Raven was trying to arch away from every swat, and making little noises of protest every few seconds. She paused again and gave Raven the chance to speak. "And now?"

Tears threatened to spill from the corners of her eyes, though she was able to hold them back. "Now I'm... even more sore, Dr. Griffin, and I'm sorry I broke your rules. It won't happen again. I didn't mean to disrespect you, I actually really respect you. It takes some balls to discipline a grown-ass woman, especially a friend of your daughter's."

"So it seems like you think you've learned your lesson, then."

"Yes, Dr. Griffin. Thank you for letting us stay here."

Abby grinned and patted Raven's back. "Get dressed and hand over the weed."

Raven stood and pulled up her pants and underwear, making sure she buttoned and zipped. "Really?" she asked, eyebrows shooting up.

Abby just held out her hand.

Raven gave a whining mewl, but produced the pipe from her jacket pocket and handed it over to the other woman. "Can I have it back when we leave?"

"I'll consider it. Get out of here and behave yourself," Abby said, nodding her head toward the bedroom door.

"Yes Ma'am," Raven said, doing her best not to pout. "Good night."

"Good night," Abby said, shaking her head at the girl's antics, and when the door closed behind Raven she got back into bed.

Raven made her way back to her friends in the kitchen, blushing to the tips of her ears and trying to look casual. "When's the pizza getting here?"

"Reyes, what happened in there? Why are you blushing?"

Raven cursed Octavia in her head and quickly came up with what she thought would be a plausible cover. "She confiscated my pipe."

Clarke just laughed. "You're an idiot... You could have gone in the fucking back yard."

Bellamy couldn't help chuckling, either. "Way to go, Raven."

Raven didn't like the way Lexa was scrutinizing her. _Please don't say anything_ , she silently begged.

Lexa's eyes narrowed. "She was physically disciplined," she announced.

All eyes spun first toward Lexa, then back to Raven.

"Fuck you, Commander," Raven shot back, blushing darker.

"I told you not to call me that," Lexa said, raising her voice slightly.

"Shut the fuck up or you'll wake her up again," Raven hissed.

"Afraid of a repeat performance?" Lexa asked, louder.

Raven brushed past her and out of the kitchen, through the living room and out the front door. She was not about to get into it with Lexa, who seemed intent on disrespecting Dr. Griffin for no good reason. At least she hadn't meant to be disrespectful.

Clarke turned to Lexa with a frown. "Why are you being like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like... well, like a bitch, to be honest," Clarke said with a shrug.

Lexa didn't answer in favor of retreating to her room, and Clarke sighed, wishing her friend wouldn't shut down so easily.

Octavia waited for a few minutes and then followed Raven onto the porch. "Hey..."

"Hey," Raven said from her spot leaning on the front railing.

"Was Lexa right? I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but now I'm deathly curious and I--"

Raven nudged her friend with her hip. "Yes, she was right."

"Clarke's mom hit you? What the fuck..."

"Well not exactly," Raven said sheepishly. "More like she... punished me."

Octavia's face went blank with disbelief. "You mean she spanked you? She spanked you, a grown-ass woman, and you let her?"

Raven shrugged. "Whatever. I was more upset that she took my pipe, to be honest."

Octavia leaned closer and whispered, as if the whole conversation was top secret. "Did you cry?"

"No!" Raven said, shocked. "Of course not." She waited a beat, then added, "Almost, though. But shut up."

Octavia was going to say something else but they were interrupted by the arrival of the pizza delivery person. "Clarke's paying, I'mma go get her," she informed Raven and disappeared back inside the house.

Clarke came out and paid for the pizza, and blushed when she looked at Raven. "I'm so embarrassed that my mom did that to you, and if you never speak to me again I'll understand."

Raven laughed. "It's fine. And anyways it's not your fault."

"I'm still so sorry," Clarke insisted. "Did she hurt you too much? You seem okay..."

"I'm fine, Clarke. It hurt, but it was supposed to. She didn't damage me if that's what you're asking."

"I don't know what I'm asking," Clarke said, flustered. "I'm glad you're okay. Are you still staying the weekend?"

"Yes, God, get over it," Raven said with a grin, shaking her head and preceding Clarke back into the house.

\--

Lexa rolled over at the knock to her door and grudgingly gave whoever it was permission to enter.

Clarke stepped into Lexa's room and closed the door, then walked over and sat on the edge of Lexa's bed. "I shouldn't have called you a bitch, I'm sorry," she apologized.

Lexa blew out a frustrated puff of air and crossed her arms over her chest protectively. "I don't really like Raven, so I was being a bitch," she admitted. "I don't like Bellamy or Octavia, either. I'm actually not sure why I let you talk me into coming."

"Um, because we all got kicked out of the dorms and can't afford to live off campus for the summer?"

"I could've gone to my own parents' house..."

"But you like me, right?" Clarke asked, her lower lip pushing slightly out into a pout.

 _More than I should_. "Yes, don't be ridiculous, of course I like you."

"Then do me a favor and be nice to my other friends? And don't yell when my mom's sleeping, I don't want her to get mad at you and try to..." She couldn't say it.

Lexa's eyebrows slowly raised. "She'd lose a hand."

Clarke couldn't help laughing. "Don't you dare threaten my mother," she protested. And then she totally switched topics as if it were the most natural transition in the world. "I'm going to sleep in here with you, okay?"

Lexa's whole body went rigid. "What? Why?"

"I gave Octavia my room so her boyfriend can climb in the window, if he drives all the way out here to see her."

"And the guest rooms?"

"You're in one, Raven's in one, and Bellamy's on the sofa. I guess I could share with Raven, if you'd rather not."

Lexa made sure she didn't sound too hurried with her response. She forced a shrug and shook her head. "No, it's cool." It really wasn't cool. How was she supposed to sleep next to Clarke? What if she had an embarrassing dream about her and talked in her sleep?

"Awesome. Let me go get my stuff."

Lexa turned on her stomach when Clarke left the room and groaned into a pillow. She prayed for the strength and good luck to survive the night without making a complete idiot of herself.

\--

It was going to be impossible for Lexa to get to sleep with Clarke next to her. She couldn't let down her guard enough to relax, and therefore couldn't fall asleep. Clarke was passed out almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, and Lexa rolled over to face away from her friend, unable to handle staring at Clarke's peaceful face without wanting to move closer.

She tossed and turned for ages and finally gave up, resigned to lay there awake all night. Of course as soon as she stopped trying, she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven glanced at the clock. Two forty-five and she still hadn't slept. Her brain was torturing her with thoughts of Dr. Griffin. Everything from the older woman cleaning house, to sex, to more spanking, to Abby watching a movie, to Abby sitting on the bleachers at Clarke's cheerleading performance, back to spanking, then back to sex, then to the two of them just sitting next to each other on the sofa eating popcorn and laughing. What. The. Fuck.

She knew Clarke's mom had to get up for work soon, but she couldn't help it. She got out of bed and went quietly downstairs, taking a deep breath and holding it as she slipped into Dr. Griffin's room and shut the door as gently as she could.

Abby woke up as she heard the door, and rubbed her eyes, blinking in the dim light. "Raven?"

Raven jumped with a gasp, then settled herself and answered. "You scared me, Dr. Griffin."

"Look who's talking," Abby replied, scooting toward the middle of the bed and lifting up the blankets.

Raven looked at her with wide eyes, rooted to the spot.

"Isn't this why you came in here?" Abby asked, raising an eyebrow and shaking the blankets meaningfully. "Come on, I've only got another two hours or so to sleep. Get in."

Hesitantly, Raven shuffled toward the bed and awkwardly climbed in next to Dr. Griffin.

Abby dropped the blankets over them both and wrapped Raven in her arms, gently rubbing her back. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Raven was speechless, unsure what to do or say. She stammered a little, trying to find words. "I-- I--"

"It's okay," Abby said reassuringly, moving one hand up to stroke Raven's hair. "We can talk later. Goodnight, sweetheart."

Astounded, Raven mumbled "good night" and tucked her head against Abby's shoulder, figuring she was incredibly lucky to have someone hold her like this without asking questions or giving her a hard time, or expecting something in return. It didn't take her much longer to finally fall asleep.

\--

Raven woke to a pounding in her head, and when she was a little more coherent she realized it was Dr. Griffin's alarm clock, which was next to her head but not inside it.

Abby came out of her en-suite bathroom towel drying her hair, and walked to the bed to shut off the alarm. "Sorry... I hit snooze instead of silence. Didn't mean to let it wake you."

Raven mumbled into the blanket she was hugging. "I guess now we're even, aren't we?"

Abby chuckled and slipped her phone into her pocket after making sure the keyboard was locked. "You're welcome to stay in here, just be prepared for Clarke to misdiagnose the situation," she said as she opened the bedroom door.

"This bed is amazing; I'll take my chances," Raven said sleepily, shutting her eyes.

"You've been warned," Abby said with a grin. "See you later."

\--

Raven went back to sleep until about one, and when she finally emerged from the blissful cocoon of Abby's room and wandered into the kitchen, Clarke did indeed misdiagnose the situation.

"Seriously what the fuck!" Clarke shrieked when she saw the direction Raven had come from. "Did you fuck my mom?!"

Lexa choked on her toast and Bellamy's eyes went wide. Octavia was still upstairs with Lincoln. He actually hadn't arrived until four thirty, so they were probably still sleeping.

"No," Raven said calmly. "Not yet."

"Oh my God, ew, you're unfriended," Clarke complained, covering her ears. "I can't unhear that!"

"I didn't fuck your mom, Clarke," Raven said with a sigh. "Wait... if you thought I fucked your mom, does that mean you think she would fuck me?"

"No, but you came out of her bedroom!"

"But if your only logical conclusion for my being in her bedroom is that we fucked, then you _do_ think she would fuck me..."

"Can we talk about this never?" Clarke asked, slumping into the chair next to Lexa, whom she could tell was trying not to smirk and only barely succeeding.

"What are we doing today?" Bellamy helpfully changed the subject.

"You're lookin at it," Raven replied, shuffling over to the toaster and popping in two pieces of bread.

"We're just hanging around the house all day?" Bellamy asked, not very pleased at the prospect. "Come on, there's got to be something to do in this town."

Everyone looked at Clarke. "Uh... movie theater, bowling alley, batting cages?" Clarke offered. "It's the same as any other town; it has the basics."

"Laser tag?" Raven asked.

"At the batting cage place, I think," Clarke tried to remember. "It's been so long since I've been there."

"Should we wait for your mom to get home?" Raven asked, trying to sound casual despite the conversation they'd just had. "Would she play laser tag?"

Clarke had apparently blocked out the previous conversation because she just shrugged. "I don't know. I can text her..."

Raven shrugged too. "Cool," she said as her toast popped up and she set about putting butter on it.

Clarke got her phone out and texted her mother.

_Mom, the gang wants to go play laser tag. You want to come?_

A few minutes later she got a reply.

_Sure. I'm done here in half an hour. Should be home in 45 minutes if you don't mind waiting._

_See you then! Xoxo_

She pocketed her phone. "She said sure, she'll be home in like forty-five minutes."

Raven turned back to the toaster to hide her excitement, taking a huge bite of toast so they would be focused on her talking with her mouth full and not on the way she knew her face was lit up. "Awesome," she said around a mouthful of toast.

"Please, were you born in a barn?" Lexa scoffed.

Mission accomplished.

\--

Abby got home a little before two and walked in the house, confused. "Whose motorcycle is out front? It was there when I left this morning and coincidentally it's still there."

Lincoln emerged from Clarke's bedroom and tried to look unassuming as he held out his hand. "That's mine, Mrs. Griffin. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Abby wasn't rude enough not to shake his hand, so she did, but she wasn't thrilled. "And who are you?"

"This is Lincoln, my boyfriend," Octavia spoke up, coming out of the bedroom after him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but he did not arrive with you all last night, so where did he come from?" Abby asked, raising an eyebrow at Octavia.

"You never said no one else could come over," Octavia pointed out rationally. She had never been on the debate team but was excellent at arguing.

Abby's jaw wanted to drop at the audacity of the girl, but she maintained her composure. Octavia was not incorrect, and had found a loophole. She had to give credit where credit was due. "Well played. From now on, no one else enters this house without my knowing about it, is that clear to everyone?"

They all nodded or gave some kind of verbal agreement.

"I don't mind having people here, I just want to know who's in my house," Abby explained.

"That's very fair, Mrs. Griffin," Lincoln said. "I apologize, I'd assumed my arrival had been cleared with you."

"I appreciate the sentiment," Abby acknowledged with a smile. "So, shall we go?" she then asked the room at large. "I have room for four in my SUV."

"Octavia and I will take my bike," Lincoln offered. "I always have an extra helmet."

"I don't play laser tag," Lexa spoke up. "I'll be staying here."

"Come on, it's the perfect place to let out your inner commander," Raven said, wiggling her eyebrows at Lexa.

"I told you not to call me that!" Lexa said, nostrils flaring in anger. "What is wrong with you?"

"Why do you keep calling her that?" Octavia asked, her curiosity finally piqued.

"If you say another word about it, Reyes, I swear to God..."

"Last year, my friend Anya--"

Before Raven could get her explanation out, Lexa had her backed into the nearest wall with a hand clamped over her mouth. "I said shut up!" she yelled, eyes flashing with fury.

"Lexa!" Clarke gasped, grabbing Lexa by the back of her shirt and pulling her away from Raven.

Lexa allowed herself to be pulled back, because she knew it was Clarke behind her and she didn't want to risk hurting her.

Raven growled and would have bit Lexa's hand if Clarke hadn't intervened so quickly.

Abby's eyebrows raised as she looked between Clarke, Lexa, and Raven. "Lexa... a word, please?" she requested.

Lexa shook off Clarke's hold and stormed down the hall to where she knew Abby's bedroom was.

Abby followed before Clarke could say anything, in case her daughter got the wrong idea, and shut the door behind them.

"Don't try to touch me," Lexa hissed with such venom that Abby was momentarily taken aback.

So apparently Raven's situation had made itself known to the group. Or at least to Clarke and Lexa. "Why does she call you Commander?" she asked, maintaining a calming distance from the agitated girl.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lexa said through clenched teeth, starting to pace the room.

"I won't tell the rest of your friends," Abby promised. "But if I don't know where she gets her ammunition, it will be harder for me to effectively intervene."

"I didn't ask you to intervene."

"No, you didn't."

There was a long silence, and when Lexa became aware that Abby was going to wait until hell froze over if she had to, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "It's embarrassing. My ex girlfriend used to call me that in... you know."

"In bed," Abby confirmed. "How does Raven know that?"

"She's friends with my ex," Lexa explained dejectedly. "I can't believe Anya told her. It wasn't even a really bad breakup."

Abby thought for a moment on how to approach the subject, then forged ahead. "Maybe Anya didn't think it was a bad thing," she said tentatively, gauging Lexa's reaction.

Lexa stopped pacing and blinked. "What do you mean?"

"What's embarrassing about being the boss in bed?" Abby pointed out. "Maybe Anya thought she was just sharing something sexy with her friend."

Lexa's jaw worked and no words came out at first, but Abby could tell she was thinking it over.

"You don't think it's weird?"

"Oh God, honey, no," Abby said, shaking her head for emphasis. "And the more you own it, the less Raven will get out of saying it."

"So by changing my reaction it will change her behavior."

"Yes. It's called taking your power back."

Lexa cracked a hint of a smile. "Thanks..."

"Why don't you want to go play laser tag, by the way?"

"I really don't _play_ anything," Lexa informed her. "If I'm going to shoot at someone I'm doing it with a real gun, not in some game."

"That's an interesting reason not to come. Are you saying you're too mature for my daughter and your friends?"

"They're not actually my friends..."

"So you're saying you're too mature for Clarke, then?"

"No, of course not Mrs. Griffin."

"Then let your guard down just a little and go have some fun with her."

Lexa gave a long-suffering sigh and stared up at the ceiling. "Fine."

"Wonderful. And Lexa?"

"Yes?"

"Do not become violent in my house again, please. Consider this your one and only warning."

Lexa's eyes narrowed, her brows creasing in a frown, and instead of answering Abby she turned and left the room.

"Everything all right, Commander?" Raven taunted as soon as Lexa reached the living room.

Instead of punching Raven in the jaw like she wanted to, Lexa forced a smirk onto her face and flipped Raven the bird, otherwise ignoring her as she headed out the door.

"Hmm... wonder what mama bear said to her," Raven mused aloud.

"If you're done being a bully, I believe we have a laser tag game to get to?" Abby asked Raven and the rest of the group as she followed Lexa out the door.

Raven's smile faded at that, and a little pang of guilt stabbed her in the side as she frowned. She hadn't thought of it like being a bully. But she supposed she was, if she looked at the situation objectively. "Lexa!" she called as she jogged out the door and caught up with the other girl.

Lexa ignored her, figuring another jibe was coming.

"I'm sorry."

Lexa raised a brow and turned to face Raven. "Because Mrs. Griffin called you a bully?"

Raven could read the unspoken words in Lexa's veiled threat: _I know you care what she thinks of you and I'll exploit that if I have to_. "Does it matter why?" she retorted, folding her arms protectively over her chest. "I'm just sorry, okay?"

Lexa scrutinized her further and finally nodded. "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Raven claimed shotgun and turned up the music so Clarke, Lexa, and Bellamy would be less likely to overhear her conversation with Dr. Griffin. "I'm not really a bully," she said, trying to sound casual.

"Then why are you so intent on humiliating Lexa? Has she done something to you?"

"No," Raven said, forcing herself not to squirm in her seat. She hated for Mrs. Griffin to think badly of her. Normally she didn't give a fuck what people thought of her, but Mrs. Griffin was different. She didn't want to be thought of as a bully. "I don't like her much, but... I'll stop. I told her I was sorry."

"How noble of you," Abby teased with a little smile.

Raven rolled her eyes and turned down the music.

"Oh, are we allowed to be part of the conversation now?" Clarke asked with sarcastic flair.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Bellamy piped in.

Lexa, of course, made no comment.

\--

"Yes, they have pizza here," Bellamy announced once they'd all filed inside and were in line for the game.

"We just had pizza last night, pig," Clarke said with a little snort, elbowing him in the side.

"So I'm not supposed to eat today because I ate yesterday?" Bellamy asked, raising an eyebrow and returning the elbow. "Besides, you b-- ladies ate almost all of it and I got two pieces."

"Poor baby."

"I know," Bellamy agreed. "Seriously, poor me. I'm starving."

"Shut up," Clarke rolled her eyes, and leaned closer to whisper with a chuckle, "nice job almost calling us bitches in front of my mom. Aced it."

"Seven, please," Abby said when the group reached the front of the line.

"I got this," Raven told her.

"Don't be silly," Abby said with a grin. "You're a college student and I'm a doctor bringing in six figures."

"So that makes you better than me?" Raven asked, folding her arms over her chest.

It was Abby's turn to raise an eyebrow, and she stepped to the side. "All right, then. I stand corrected. It's all yours."

Raven stared at her for a few long seconds and then her face lit up and she bit her lip, stepping back out of reach. "I'm just kidding, I can't afford it..."

Abby's jaw dropped and she couldn't help the incredulous laugh that escaped her as she shook her head and paid for the tickets. Or bracelets, or whatever.

\--

Turned out it was bracelets, and after everyone put theirs on, they were ushered into the waiting area with an empty place to stand around and a big screen on one wall with a countdown displayed on it. Apparently they had three minutes to wait for the instructional video.

"So who here's shot a real gun before?" Octavia asked while they waited.

Only Lincoln and Lexa had.

"Have you ever actually shot someone?" Raven asked Lexa.

Lexa's nostrils flared and she barely suppressed the urge to flee. "That's none of your fucking business, Reyes," she snapped quietly, eyes blazing.

"What the fuck, C-- Lexa?" Raven shot back, just barely able to refrain from using the hated nickname she was so accustomed to. "Keep your pants on, Jesus."

"Go fuck yourself," Lexa hissed, turning and walking to the opposite side of the room.

Clarke followed her, of course, and laid a hand on her back. "Hey, what the hell?" she asked, giving her friend a quick squeeze and then letting go. "I don't think she was actually trying to be an asshole that time."

"She doesn't have to try. She is an asshole," Lexa mumbled.

"So does that mean you've shot someone?" Clarke asked hesitantly. Why else would Lexa be so upset over it?

Lexa shrugged one shoulder.

"Hey. I know you and Lincoln grew up in a rough area," Clarke offered. "I'm not judging, just curious."

Lexa was saved by the proverbial bell as the instructional video blared to life.

Abby jumped, startled at the sudden loud noise - no one had been paying attention to the countdown clock, so it was quite the surprise.

Raven took the opportunity to slide closer to her and put an arm around her. "Don't worry. I'll protect you, Mami," she said with a wink.

"I was startled, not scared of playing laser tag, but thanks so much for the offer," Abby said drolly.

"Any time," Raven replied.

\--

There were fifteen people to a team, so they all got to be on the same team, plus a handful of strangers. There were three games, fifteen minutes each, each with a different objective. The first was to eliminate all opposing team members by shooting them in the active areas on their vests or goggles. If you got shot during round one, your gun deactivated and you had to move to one side of the arena to wait for the game to finish. The second game was capture the flag, and whichever team captured the other's flag the most times within the fifteen minutes would be the winning team for that game. The third game was King of the Castle, and each team would choose one person to be king or queen, and the rest of the team would try to protect the chosen ruler for as long as possible. Again, whoever shot the other team's king or queen the most times within fifteen minutes would be declared winner. It was all pretty standard as far as laser tag went.

While they were suiting up, Raven moved close to Abby and whispered into her ear, "You know you're going to be the queen, right? And I'm going to be the knight? I get to protect you after all..." She daringly let her hand brush Abby's back as she maneuvered her gun into place.

Abby sucked in a quiet breath and stood, spinning to face Raven, eyes locking on wide, mischievous brown ones. "You're playing a very dangerous game, Raven," she warned.

Abby's voice was low and tinged with something Raven couldn't quite identify. She hoped it was intrigue. "Don't worry, Dr. Griffin, it's not that dangerous. The guns are fake," she responded, deliberately misunderstanding Abby's warning.

Abby groaned to herself and then before she had time to censor her reaction, she turned her head and returned the favor of whispering into Raven's ear. "I should've spanked you harder."

Raven's throat went dry, her jaw dropping slightly as she stood and watched Abby walk away. Saunter. Saunter away. That was definitely not regular walking.

"Hahahahaha," Octavia laughed as she nudged Raven out of her stupor. "Whatever she said to you must have been awesome!"

Raven snorted and nudged her back. "Yes and no," she said. "Come on, game's starting." She took off before Octavia could question her any further.

"Hey," Bellamy said to one of the strangers on their team. "Why don't you have a gun?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't like guns."

"You know they're not real, right?" he teased.

She shrugged again. "I don't like guns," she repeated.

"How are you gonna play laser tag without a gun?" he asked.

She flashed him a smile and took off running into the maze.

He stared after her for a second, then shook his head with a little laugh and followed suit.

\--

Okay, so he didn't know where the fuck she came from, but holy shit. When it was capture the flag she defended the flag, and Bellamy had never seen anything like it. She didn't let the other team get the flag one single time and she didn't get shot either. Well she got shot, but not in the places that made their vests light up and their guns deactivate until the next round. He got shot in the chest just standing there stupidly staring at her while she flipped and twisted and did things he could only imagine being able to do. Who the fuck was this girl?

Abby did end up getting to be the queen, and Raven was thrilled. "Told you," she said. "I won't leave your side, Mami."

"I feel so safe," Abby teased her.

"You should," Raven agreed.

The first time someone tried to shoot at Abby Raven turned sideways and blocked the shot with her arm, then quickly shot the other person and lit up his vest.

"Nicely done," Abby had to admit.

"Thanks," Raven beamed.

The next time she decided to go for broke and pressed her front against Abby's, pinning Dr. Griffin to the wall. She expected her vest to light up but it didn't, and she realized that girl Bellamy had his eye on had blocked the shot. She turned her head to see if she needed to shoot, but Bellamy took out the would-be assailant.

Abby stopped breathing for a second, trying not to enjoy the warmth of Raven's body pressed up against her. Getting involved with your daughter's friend was never a good idea. When the danger passed and Raven didn't move, Abby raised an eyebrow. "I think they're gone, Raven."

"You can never be too careful," Raven bullshitted, staying where she was. "Don't move. They'll never be able to get you."

Abby slowly chose her words. "And what happens if they get you? Then I'm left defenseless. Your back is a wide-open target like this."

The smoky quality to Dr. Griffin's voice sent Raven's urges into overdrive. Dr. Griffin was finally playing her game. And very well at that. She put her lips to Abby's ear and whispered. "I'm invincible."

Abby smirked a little, resting her hands on Raven's waist. "You're not," she whispered back.

Raven gasped in surprise, jaw clenching with the effort to keep her own hands to herself. Abby was staring right into her eyes and she found it difficult to stare back, on the receiving end of that intensity. She closed her eyes and pressed her mouth to Dr. Griffin's, and her vest exploded in vibrations, signalling she'd been tagged.

Abby put a hand on Raven's chest and pushed her slightly backwards, that smirk staying put on her lips as she made a show of licking them. "Now I've got no one to protect me. Get out of here," she said, nodding toward the side of the arena where you were supposed to wait if you got tagged.

Raven sucked in a breath through her teeth, stared at Abby for one more second, then took off.

"I saw what you just did," Lexa commented as Raven ran past.

"Keep your fucking mouth shut," Raven said without stopping. She vaulted into the arena holding area and sat down next to Bellamy. "I am so fucked."

"Because you got tagged?"

"No. Because the commander just saw me kiss Clarke's mom."

Bellamy stared at her, trying to figure out if she was serious or not. When he concluded that she was, he nodded. "You're fucked."


	4. Chapter 4

Their team won, largely due to the girl Bellamy had been talking to. When everyone was de-suiting Raven cornered Lexa and was about to make a snappy demand that she keep quiet but changed her approach at the last second and said imploringly, "please don't tell Clarke."

Lexa had been prepared for venom and her eyebrows lifted at the plea. "Please don't tell Clarke what?" she asked, one corner of her mouth lifting in a smirk.

Raven seethed, her teeth clenched. "You know exactly what," she growled.

"Are you referring to the kissing or the body check?"

Raven wanted to strangle her. "Either. Both. Please, Lexa," she managed to say civilly, though it took great effort.

Lexa finally rolled her eyes. "Fine. But if things go any further than that you know she's going to find out anyway."

"But if they don't, she doesn't need to know where they've already gone," Raven insisted.

"I said fine," Lexa repeated. "Move out of my way before I change my mind."

Raven quickly stepped back and ran a hand over her face. She turned around to head for the lobby and ran right into Abby, who had apparently been standing behind her. "Jesus fuck!" she cursed, hand going over her heart as it skipped a beat.

"Did she see you kiss me?" Abby whispered, her eyes twinkling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Raven replied, recovering quickly and flashing a smile at Dr. Griffin.

\--

Bellamy saw the hot girl with the messy hair heading for the exit and he jumped up out of his chair, pizza slice abandoned half on his plate and half on the table as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and took off to intercept her. "Hey!" he called before she made it to the door.

She turned and looked at him, folding her arms over her chest.

"You totally won the game for us," he said with a charming smile. "We've got pizza, if you want some..."

The girl glanced past him and then returned her gaze to his. "You're sitting at a table with four women and none of them are your girlfriend?"

Bellamy made a face. "The blonde is my best friend, the fierce looking one is into her, the one across from her is her mother and the other one is into her mother." Octavia and Lincoln had already left.

The girl glanced past him again, scrutinizing the table, trying to make sense of that, and then stared at him. "What?"

At least she hadn't left. He snickered and tried again, turning to point. "Blonde. Clarke. Next to her is Lexa. Lexa's into Clarke. Across from Clarke is Abby, Clarke's mom. Next to Abby is Raven, and she's into Abby."

"So you're at a table with four gay women?" The girl's eyebrows shot up.

"Uhh... I'm not sure about Clarke and Abby, but probably," he said with a shrug. "Come on. You totally deserve free pizza after that performance in there."

She bit her lip and considered, then finally capitulated with a nod. "All right."

He beamed at her and held out his hand. "I'm Bellamy, by the way."

She nudged him in the shoulder as she walked past instead of shaking his hand. "Luna," she muttered under her breath.

Bellamy found an extra chair for her and put it next to his, but not so close as to be creepy. "Help yourself," he said, waiting for her to sit before he did. "Guys, this is Luna."

"You kicked fucking ass in there," Raven said by way of greeting, raising her chin briefly in acknowledgement.

"Hi," Clarke said simply.

Abby gave her a smile and Lexa did nothing.

Luna nodded toward the women and then eyed Bellamy's plate, a smirk slowly creeping onto her features. "Couldn't wait to ask me out, huh?" she asked.

He blinked in confusion and blushed when he saw she was looking at his slice of pizza, half on the plate and half off, mangled bite out of the top with cheese stringing over the edge of the table. "I, uh..." He brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck.

Lexa snorted and re-evaluated the new girl with a little more respect.

Luna snatched Bellamy's pizza and took a bite, keeping it for herself and leaving him to get another piece.

Bellamy was just happy she had apparently moved on from calling him out. He grabbed another slice and started eating. He'd been starving since they arrived.

\--

When Luna had finished eating she sucked the grease from her fingers one at a time and then turned to Bellamy. "Come with me for a minute. My phone's in one of the lockers."

Bellamy looked at Abby. "You won't leave without me, right?" he asked as he got up to follow Luna, who was already walking away.

Abby grinned and shook her head. "Of course not."

Bellamy grinned back and then turned to watch where he was going, jogging to catch up with the socially unconcerned girl.

Raven looked at the other three and when no one seemed suspicious, she smirked. "You know they don't have lockers here, right?"

When they were about to pass the bathrooms Luna grabbed his hand and dragged him into the women's room, shoving him into a stall and locking the door before he had time to protest. "I lied," she told him, head tilted slightly as she watched his reaction. "I don't even have a phone."

Bellamy licked his lips and stared back at her. "You don't have a pho--" he started to ask, then shut up when her hands started undoing his pants. Who cared about phones?

He grunted when her fingers closed around him and squeezed. Higher brain functions shorted out and he wrapped his hands in her hair just for something to do with them.

Luna let him hold her hair as long as he didn't pull, and started moving her hand. She decided she liked the noises he made.

Bellamy's head dropped back against the stall and he shifted his weight to get more comfortable. Her hand stroked faster and his breathing quickened to match.

It wasn't long before he was ready to explode, the pressure built up and demanding release. He tightened and held as long as he could, and when he finally let go with a groan, she crouched in front of him and took him in her mouth. Holy fucking shit. He jumped in surprise, the warmth and wet suddenly surrounding him making him groan again.

She didn't give him any time to recover, standing and tucking his softening cock back in his pants and doing them up as she swallowed. She swiped a hand across her mouth and grinned, discretely slipping a business card into his back pocket before she opened the stall door and left the bathroom.

Bellamy wanted to protest, to ask to see her again, but by the time he got out into the crowd she was gone. What the fuck just happened? He ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath, making sure he was presentable before heading back to the group.

"Did you get her number?" Raven asked, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow, chewing the inside of her cheek, just daring him to lie.

"Uh..."

"Why do you insist on making people uncomfortable?" Lexa spoke up to save him. She didn't like Bellamy much but she liked Raven less.

Raven spun on her. "What is your fucking problem?" she nearly shouted.

"Raven!" Abby scolded her. "We are in public, please lower your voice."

"Let's go, we're done eating anyway," Raven scowled. She cleaned up her trash and headed for the exit.

Abby sighed and followed suit, leaving Bellamy alone with Clarke and Lexa.

"Dude," he said once Abby was out of earshot. "She gave me a hand job in the girls' bathroom and then just left."

Clarke snorted soda out her nose and started spluttering and coughing, nose and throat burning with the unexpected assault. "Oh my God," she managed to get out between coughs.

Lexa tried to hold in her amusement. "So you didn't get her number?" she asked blandly.

"She doesn't even have a phone," Bellamy said, still a little shellshocked.

Clarke was still slightly wheezing as she tossed hers and Lexa's trash in the bin, but she gave Bell an elbow to the ribs. "At least you got off."

"Clarke," he complained. He wasn't the type of guy to use girls like that.

"I know, you're a gentleman," Clarke rolled her eyes and started for the doors.

Lexa realized Bellamy was going to leave his trash so she quickly took care of it before joining them.


	5. Chapter 5

Raven scowled the entire drive home, staring out the passenger window, not liking being scolded in front of her friends.

Abby kept her amusement carefully contained and when she shut off the engine, parked in the driveway of her home, she turned and laid a hand on Raven's knee. "I'd like a word in private, if you don't mind," she said gently.

Raven's skin burned through her pants and she grumped out an affirmative, getting out of the car and following Abby into the house, then into her bedroom. She shut the door behind them and stood against it looking unimpressed.

Abby got straight to the point. "Lexa's right, you know."

"Hey," Raven protested, straightening up, her eyes going wide. "What the eff, Dr. Griffin?"

"Do you deny it?" Abby asked, stepping into her personal space, raising an eyebrow. "That you enjoy making people uncomfortable?"

Raven opened her mouth to do just that when she realized it was absolutely true. Dozens of conversations flashed through her mind and she blinked, settling back against the door again. "Huh."

"Huh indeed," Abby remarked, her brow still raised. "Do you have some kind of need to put people on the defensive to make yourself feel better?"

"Are you looking for some kind of Freudian explanation?" Raven asked, suddenly angry. "My mother was a whore and an alcoholic, I never knew my father, I'm an only child and I raised myself from the time I could speak. Think whatever the fuck you want. I don't have to justify myself to you."

Abby stepped closer and laid her hands on Raven's waist in an attempt to distract her away from being angry. "I'm just trying to figure you out, Raven," she said quietly. "No need to get snappy."

Raven's breath caught and her nostrils flared at the scent of Abby so close; her groin twitching at the hands on her waist. "There's nothing to figure out. It is what it is."

Abby's mouth quirked at the corners. "So you're just an asshole?" she asked.

Raven's jaw dropped but she could tell Abby was mostly teasing. "Yeah, I'm just an asshole," she confirmed.

Abby chuckled and backed away, sitting on the bed and leaning over to open her nightstand as she invited Raven to join her. "Come sit."

Raven watched as Dr. Griffin produced _her_ pipe and a lighter from the drawer and proceeded to light it up and take a long, slow drag of _her_ weed. Her eyes threatened to pop out of her head as she darted forward and snatched it, taking a hit before exclaiming "you fucking hypocrite!" and exhaling in Abby's face.

Abby let her have the items, threw her head back and laughed, flopping over and exhaling toward the ceiling. "Don't cuss at me," she reminded the young woman.

"Oh my God," Raven continued to be scandalized, taking as many quick hits as she could in case Abby suddenly changed her mind. "You _spanked_ me over this. And you confiscated it, leaving me fucking wanting all night last night and all day today."

"Keep cussing at me and I'll _spank_ you again," Abby threatened. "Although I think you secretly liked it."

Raven took another long pull from her beloved pipe and held it in for awhile before letting it out slowly. "I didn't," she said. "Certain peripheral things about it, maybe, but I didn't."

Abby sat up and took the pipe, trying to get a hit but it was ash. "Repack," she said, handing it back. "And... peripheral things?"

"Yeah," Raven said, taking the baggie from the nightstand to pack another bowl, her actions automatic she'd done it so many times before. "Like... I liked the attention. I liked that you let me sleep in here with you after. I didn't like getting spanked like a fucking kid."

"Watch it," Abby warned, lightly swatting at Raven's thigh with the back of her hand.

"You're so handsy," Raven mock complained, moving out of reach to finish her task. She put the baggie in her pocket and lit up, only to have the pipe snatched from her and almost spilling the beautiful green bud out of the bowl. "What gives?!"

"My turn," Abby reminded her, drawing a lungful of smoke and holding, a smirk firmly on her lips.

"My baggie feels a little light. Did you smoke some of this last night without me?"

Abby burst into lazy laughter but shook her head. "When would I have had time? I went to sleep as soon as I took it from you and then you were in here with me."

"Hm." Raven considered it. "Fine. Since I'm assuming you don't have a scale I guess I'll just have to believe you."

\--

Coming out of the bathroom, Lexa stopped and sniffed the air, blinking in surprise. She made her way back to her and Clarke's room, leaning against the door frame. "Your mother and Raven are smoking weed."

Clarke dropped her pencil and shot to her feet. "What?!"

Lexa grinned. "I guess they forgot to act like highschoolers and put a towel under the door."

"Oh, they're acting like highschoolers all right," Clarke said darkly. "I swear to God, if Raven fucks my mom..."

Lexa couldn't help actually laughing, something she did very rarely. "At least someone would be getting some. Besides _Bellamy_."

Clarke shrieked, covering her ears. "Stop!"

"Come on, Clarke, would it really be that big of a deal?" Lexa started.

Clarke held up her fingers a millimeter apart from each other. "You are this close to being unfriended."

Lexa laughed again and stepped into the room, shaking her head as she slinked past Clarke and sat on the sofa. "You'd never unfriend me. You love me too much."

Clarke flushed, glad she was facing away from Lexa, her heart giving a little flutter. "Fine," she forced herself to say casually, knowing Lexa didn't mean that the way she wanted Lexa to have meant it. "You're still friended. Raven, however, is on the verge."

"Didn't your mom technically start it?" Lexa couldn't make herself not ask.

"What? What? How?" Clarke turned to face her, hands gesturing wildly.

"Your mom got physical first," Lexa said with a shrug.

"Oh my G--wait, what do you mean _first_?" Clarke narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing." Shit. Shit. Shit. She'd promised not to tell.

Clarke's face turned cartoonish, she was sure of it. "Lexa..."

"Nothing," Lexa said again, trying to sound casual.

"That's not even a viable answer to the question even if it were true!" Clarke pointed out. "What do you know?" She started slowly advancing on her friend.

Lexa instinctively backed up until she hit the far arm of the sofa, swallowing hard. "Nothing?"

Clarke growled and stood right in front of her, staring down at her, and said nothing.

Lexa blinked. She didn't like that strategy. Silence always gave you room to hang yourself, proverbially speaking. Or not speaking. As Clarke was suddenly not. And of course the silence was oppressive, just as Clarke intended for it to be, and Lexa ached to break it.

The longer she was silent the more Lexa squirmed, so Clarke kept staring without speaking.

Lexa was about to lose this game... so she cheated. "BELLAMY!" she screamed, relieved when he appeared in the doorway almost instantly.

"What's wrong?" Bellamy asked, breathing a little hard, having run from the kitchen.

"Oh, you did not," Clarke said, eyes wide. "You did not invoke the Bellamy card."

"Since when am I a card?" Bellamy asked, frowning.

"Since Lexa won't tell me what I want to know," Clarke said sourly. "She screamed for you to avoid continuing our conversation."

"It wasn't a conversation, it was some kind of entrapment," Lexa protested. And she quickly changed the subject. "Dr. Griffin and Raven are smoking weed."

He snorted. "Yeah, I know."

Clarke turned on Bellamy and relayed her conversation with Lexa, and when he looked uncomfortable she hit the roof. "What do you know?!" she shrieked at both of them. "Jesus Christ! My two best friends keeping secrets from me?!"

Lexa cringed. "I swore not to tell."

"What is this, second grade?!" Clarke asked, still shrieking. "And since when do you have loyalty to _Raven_?" She fumed for a second and put a hand to the bridge of her nose, warding off a headache. "Did they fuck?" she asked more calmly.

"No," Lexa said quickly.

"Kiss?"

Bellamy spoke up to save Lexa, returning the favor from earlier. "What would it matter if they did? It's been years since your dad left, Clarke. You don't want your mom lonely, do you?"

Clarke sank onto the sofa next to Lexa and really thought about why it bothered her so much. They were both adults, after all, and no, she didn't want her mom to be lonely. "It's weird," she finally said, resigned.

"Why?" Bellamy pressed. "Would it be weird if Raven was a stranger?"

"No. It's not weird because she's a _she_ ," Clarke answered the unspoken part of the question as well. "I guess because Raven's always been a field player. She's never settled down and I don't want her to hurt my mom." She looked down at her hands.

"I think Abby can handle herself pretty well on that one," Bellamy said with a grin, making a smacking motion with his hand.

Clarke caught his meaning and finally allowed a smile to crack. "You're probably right." She stewed on that for a minute and then peered at him pirate style. "They kissed, didn't they?"

"Yes," Bellamy finally admitted. "And don't pirate eye me."

"I'll pirate eye whoever I want, whenever I want," Clarke decreed.

"Whomever," Lexa corrected automatically, then grimaced.

Clarke groaned and turned on her, reaching out with one hand to shove her.

"Ow," Lexa complained sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Clarke grumbled something under her breath that neither of her friends could hear.


	6. Chapter Six

“Hey, wait,” Clarke called out when Bellamy turned to leave. “What’s in your pocket?”

“Huh? Nothing,” Bellamy said, but he craned his neck to try to see which pocket she meant. There was a corner of a piece of paper or card or something sticking out of his back right pocket and he grabbed it with a frown. “What the eff?”

“Don’t keep us in suspense, Blake, what is it?” Lexa asked, eyebrows lifting as she moved toward him, intending to take it if he didn’t spill.

“Dude, it’s… it looks like it’s supposed to be a business card but all it says is Luna with an address underneath.” He held it out to show them.

Clarke shot off the couch and grabbed it, scrutinizing it with curiosity, then grinned as she handed it back. “Guess she really doesn’t have a phone.”

“God, that’s weird…”

“Less weird than giving you a hand job in a public restroom and slipping a business card in your pocket before disappearing,” Lexa noted logically.

“Fair point,” Clarke agreed with Lexa. “So when are you going?”

Bellamy’s face turned red. “I can’t just show up at some random address.”

“Why not?” Clarke raised an eyebrow at him.

“Because that’s weird! Hey Luna, I know you just got me off but here I am again, what’s up?”

Clarke snorted with laughter and even Lexa looked amused. The blonde nudged Bellamy in the ribs with her elbow and grinned at him. “You owe it to your dick, Bell. You have to go.”

“Clarke,” Lexa protested, a sour expression contorting her face. “Must you be so crass?”

“Must you be so proper?” Clarke teased her, sticking out her tongue.

“If only to counteract your impropriety,” Lexa replied with a roll of her eyes.

“I’m with Lexa on this one,” Bellamy said, holding his fist out for a fist bump before he could stop himself, which she surprisingly gave, making him grin. “My dick is not the only part of me that’s interested in this girl.”

“So the rest of you can show up too,” Clarke said with a shrug. “You’re going, Bellamy. End of discussion.”

“ _Was_ that a discussion?” he asked, looking from her to Lexa.

Lexa felt a strange camaraderie with him and chimed in against her best friend. “Now you see why I played the Bellamy card? She doesn’t discuss, she interrogates.”

“But I can’t use the Lexa card, you’re already standing right here,” Bell complained.

“You could call for your sister,” Lexa suggested.

“Fuck you both,” Clarke said with artificial sweetness, giving them both the finger. “First the secrets and now treason?”

Lexa barked out a laugh at that and coughed to cover it, regarding Clarke incredulously. “Treason? Since when do we live in the United States of Clarke?”

“Since we’re at my mom’s house,” Clarke replied without missing a beat. “Your sentence is to fuck each other while I watch.”

Bellamy choked and wheezed at that, his face bright red again, but Lexa just scoffed. “I’m much gayer than that,” she reminded the blonde. “No offense, Bellamy, you’re just not my gender.”

Once he recovered, his lips slowly formed a smirk. “No problem. Clarke is, though, so maybe instead of—”

“Stop while your testicles are still attached,” Lexa threatened.

\--

“So… I feel like you were about to kiss me back when my vest lit up and interrupted,” Raven said as they laid next to each other staring at the ceiling. It had been a few hours since they’d finished smoking and the high had worn almost completely off.

“I can’t kiss you, Raven, you’re my daughter’s friend. You’re half my age,” Abby deflected, turning her head to the side to look at the girl.

“Neither of those are valid reasons,” Raven replied, but she didn’t look over at Dr. Griffin. The hurt and hopefulness were showing on her face, she knew, and didn’t want Abby to see that. “Are there any others? Like maybe you’re not into women or you’re not attracted to me?” She held her breath to await the answer.

“No,” Abby said carefully. “No others.”

Raven exhaled and rolled onto her side facing Abby. “So you are into women and you are attracted to me?” she asked. “Clarke’s the only reason you won't kiss me?”

“Don't forget you’re half my age,” Abby reminded her.

“Right,” Raven sighed, rolling to her back again. “I’ll work on that.”

\--

Clarke came back with sandwiches for dinner and slid the bag onto the kitchen table, looking over at Lexa. “Don’t kill me.”

Lexa’s eyes shot to her in alarm. “Jesus. What did you do?”

Clarke bit her lip. “I ran into my ex-boyfriend at Subway.”

When she didn’t continue, Lexa started rooting through the bag of sandwiches. “I’m still waiting for the part that has anything to do with me killing you.”

“Well, he asked if I was seeing anyone, and I thought he was going to ask me out so I said yes, but then he was just going to invite me to a party, not ask me out,” Clarke rambled, “and he said I should bring my boyfriend—”

“So you’re bringing Bellamy to some party, why would I kill you?” Lexa interrupted. _I might die of jealousy, but I wouldn’t kill you._

“Well…” Clarke shifted uncomfortably. “I sort of said ‘girlfriend’ before I could even think about it, so he said bring your girlfriend then, what’s her name, and I answered again before I could think about it and I said Lexa, so please don’t kill me,” she finished in a rush.

Lexa stopped looking for her sandwich and stared blankly at Clarke until the silence became oppressive.

“Say something!” Clarke pled desperately.

“You told your ex-boyfriend that you’re bringing your girlfriend, _me_ , to his party,” Lexa said slowly, as if making sure she had it right. “Why would I kill you, Clarke?” she then asked sweetly.

“I don’t like that tone of voice,” Clarke said, backing up a step as Lexa rose to her feet.

“Why, Clarke?” Lexa asked, advancing on her, eyes narrowed. “Because I hate parties more than I hate midterms?”

Clarke backed up another step and Lexa continued to advance until she was pressed against the wall and her best friend’s face was right up in hers. Why did there have to be a shelf digging into her back?

“Because I hate lying more than I hate parties?”

Clarke swallowed hard but chose not to speak.

“Or maybe… because I hate Finn Collins more than I hate _anything_?”

Clarke had a sudden stroke of genius and yelled, “BELLAMY!”

Lexa backed off instantly as if Clarke had shoved her.

Bellamy came running in two seconds later looking panicked, but relaxed when it was just Clarke and Lexa standing there in the kitchen. “You have got to stop doing that to me,” he complained. “I am not a card. Whatever you were talking about, leave me out of it.” His eye caught the bag on the table and his mood changed drastically. “Ooh, sandwiches.”

“God, you’re such a pig,” Clarke snapped at him.

“What the fuck,” Bellamy protested, grabbing a sandwich. “Why does being hungry automatically make me a pig? You got sandwiches for everyone, didn’t you? You’re all pigs then.”

Octavia came into the room snorting at her brother, grabbed two sandwiches, and left back out.

“Fuck you too, O,” he called after her.

“So when are you going to see Luna?” Clarke tried to change the subject.

“When is this party?” Lexa didn’t let her.

“What party?” Bellamy asked, perking up at the idea.

“You’re not going,” Clarke told him, then turned to Lexa. “Later tonight.”

“How coincidental that he’s not going,” Lexa drolled, “because I’m not going either.”

“If she’s not going, can I go?” Bellamy asked around a mouthful of bread and turkey.

“Gross, don’t talk with your mouth full,” Clarke hit him in the arm, then turned back to Lexa. “Please? I’ll owe you like a hundred favors…”

Lexa wanted to pretend to be angry but she knew she wouldn’t actually say no to Clarke. She debated drawing it out a little longer just to hear her beg some more but ultimately decided to be a good friend even if it killed her. “Fine,” she sulked.

“Damn,” Bellamy said and left the kitchen.

“Thank you,” Clarke said, her smile lighting up her entire face. “I’ll try to make it as fun for you as a party at Finn’s house can be.”

Lexa forced a half smile but she felt like she was about to be marching to her doom.


End file.
